Joseph and Karolin
by SkyminSlash
Summary: The Medic had always been regarded as a sadistic, old doctor, but he wasn't always like that. The man who seems to have feelings for no one, once did. His life had been nothing but misery, until they were finally able to be together after a freak accident. Too bad that time was cut short. Follow through the Medic's tragic past and how he came to be the man we all know today.


**A/N: This is just an expansion of a back story I came up with for the Medic in another story. I loved it so much, that I felt it needed a proper story. If you have read my other story, then you know how it ends. Will be "recycling" a bunch of stuff so if something seems familiar, then it is.**

**Also a little note. If you have read my other main story then you might know what the BLU's are like in it. Here, they aren't like that.**

**Apologizes**** up front about incorrect German words. I have no knowledge of the language and am bound to get a few things wrong. I'm honestly just going to use a translator, which I know will be wrong.**

**And now, I present to you, the Medic's tragic past! (in the next chapter)**

* * *

**Joseph and Karolin**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memories**

* * *

"Zhat, vas doctor assisted homicide!"

Laughing manically, the RED Medic taunted at what remained of the BLU Engineer and his sentry. With just seconds left on the clock, and ubered Heavy and himself managed to make one final push. Proceeding directly in front of a sentry nest, the duo destroyed the sentry in seconds, with the screaming BLU Engineer falling closely behind his machine. With the last of the BLU's defenses gone, all 9 RED's rushed onto the control point, effectively capturing it almost instantaneous. They had prevent a loss from those BLU scum.

**_Victory!_**

The nine mercenaries of RED exploded into cheers.

"There ya go!"

"Whoowee!"

"Boo-yah!"

"That's what I'm talkin' about!"

"There can be only one!"

"Hudda hudda huh!"

"All of you are dead!"

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"I am zhe Ubermensch!"

Standing, crowded upon the point, the RED's celebrated their victory. Some, such as the Demoman and Engineer were dancing happily, while others, like the Soldier and Heavy, just screamed joyously, all while taunting the recently respawned BLU's rudely. Disappointed by the sudden turn around of the battle, the BLU's were frowning at their bragging rivals.

"Fella's, ya'll don't have to taunt us. We get that ya'll have won." the aggravated BLU Engineer stated, with the other BLU's nodding their head in agreement.

The RED Scout pushed his way to the front of the congregation, grinning.

"Ya know what would help you win? This little schematic right here:" he turned around and lowered his pants, "my ass!"

"Boy, yo-"

"You do not talk to my soldier's like that, Private Twinkletoes!"

The BLU Soldier was infuriated at their lost, and now that this city boy was insulting his teammates and himself, his fuse was lit. Rummaging around in his side satchel, he quickly pulled out his shovel.

"Where the hell did tha-"

_Squnk!_

_"_Augh! What the fuck did you do that for?!"

The BLU Soldier had thrown the shovel right at the RED Scout. It flew through the air too quickly for the Scout to dodge, and hit it's target...well mostly. The BLU Soldier had aimed for the disrespectful boy's head, but he was content with his shoulder. The Shovel was lodged deep into his shoulder, with great pain and a sickening sound that one could recognize as a bone breaking and possibly other things, such as veins and tissue.

Being the over dramatic boy he was, though in all fairness the pain was intense, the Scout continued to scream, all the while staring at shovel sticking out of his shoulder.

"Oh, please. Will you be quiet?" the RED Spy asked, annoyed, "Just get zhe doctor to heal you."

The RED Spy rolled his eyes, with his arms crossed. He never much liked the hyperactive boy, and his screaming was not pleasing to his ears.

"This fucking hurts!" the RED Scout screamed out.

"Scout if you would come vith me, I vill help get zhat shovel out." The RED Medic calmly said, hands behind his back professionally, as they always were.

* * *

The entire walk back, the Medic kept a calm composure, ignoring the whining Scout. He understood that an injury of that sort did hurt quite a lot, if fact he didn't understand why the shovel didn't just separate his arm completely, but the boy didn't have to yell and complain about it. Of course, the Medic's tolerance was lowering, but he was fairly good at keeping a calm exterior, though a slight eye twitch would slip out every now and then.

Walking into the medical bay, the Medic ushered the Scout to the operating table, where he hopped onto the table with the energy of an enthusiastic child, but with out the happiness of one. Who would be with a shovel sticking out of your shoulder like it was Halloween.

Removing his gloves and stained coat, he hung them in their proper place, with the coat on a nearby coat rack and the gloves on a nearby sink filled with unsanitary medical tools. Rolling up his sleeves, the Medic walked over to a file cabinet and removed a file from the third drawer.

"Yo, Doc? Can we get this goin? This freakin' hurts!" the Scout complained.

"Patience."

The Medic placed the file on his desk and walked over to the closest door behind it. Opening the door and flicking a light on, the doctor began to search through boxes. He rummaged through box after box, tossing aside miscellaneous items. It had been a while since he had to perform an operation, for reasons unknown, but he knew that the last operation he performed, was in fact, on the Scout. He was the one to be injured the most frequently, mostly due to his maturity levels being the lowest and just plain stupidity, but a patient was a patient, so he couldn't complain.

Anxious, the Scout continuously fidgeted around, despite the pain shooting through his shoulder. He looked at the oddly placed shovel, with curiosity. Poking it ever so slightly, it moved enough to cause the boy to wince in pain. Lowering his unhurt arm down, his patience was running out.

"Doc, can we hurry this up?" he called, to a hunched over Medic.

"Ja, I just need to get zhe proper equipment. Be patient."

Box after box, contained nothing but items that were of no use at the moment. Bird seed, cages, old newspapers, and old pictures. Catching his eye was something that he hadn't seen in a long time, and for a good reason. Grabbing a weathered, leather brown book out of a box, a solemn, sad, look washed over his face. Frowning at the seemingly harmless book, he sighed. Placing it aside, he continued the search, but with sad disposition.

It brought back so many memories. Memories that he had been trying to forget. At least, the bad ones.

Finally finding what he needed, the Medic grabbed the equipment, the book and walked out of the closet. Placing the book on the table, he walked over with a hand hidden behind his back.

"Hey what's that?" the curious Bostonian asked, pointing to, unaware of the object the Medic was hiding.

"Zhat is none of your concern. Now, shall ve proceed vith zhe procedure?"

A slight sadistic smile smile spread across the German's face. He revealed a hand full of restraining straps to the Scout. Of course, it was meant as a punishment towards the disrespectful boy, but also as a means to keep his struggling to a minimum, as well as scare him a bit. Just because it was a punishment towards the boy, didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy the torture.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the heck are those for?!" the Scount nervously screamed.

"To restrain you. If you move vhile I remove zhe shovel, it vill cause you even more pain. Do you vant zhat?" the Scout shook his head, "Zhat is vhat I thought. Now lay on your side."

With no arguments or words said, the Scout complied. Taking the straps and throwing them over the Scout, the Medic strapped them to the hooks on the table.

"Uh, Doc? I don't know about this..." the Scout worringly said, shaking from fear.

"Don't vorry. Zhis vill only sting for a moment."

His tone was dark. He knew the euphoric feeling would soon consume him as he brought pain to the boy. It wasn't something he was proud of, but he couldn't help his nature. Gripping the handle of the shovel, he laughed.

Preparing for the pain, the Scout closed his eyes and awaited the tug.

_Squnk!_

"Agh!"

The Medic had pulled the shovel clean out, albeit with some blood. Discarding the shovel to a nearby tabled, he walked over to the ceiling mounted Medi Gun and began flicking some switches.

Meanwhile, the Scout was gripping with shoulder, tears of pain falling down.

"Hurry up doc! This freakin' hurts!"

"Be glad I didn't send you avay vith stitches."

The Scout promptly shut up and waited, with sniffling being the only sound he made.

The Medi gun whirled to life and the Medic grabbed a hold of it. Bringing it down close to the Scout's injured shoulder, the beam intensified, instantly mending the broken bone, tissue, muscle, skin, and strangely, the clothing. The Medic unstrapped the Scout from the table, allowing him to sit up.

Wiping his tears away, the Scout slowly rotated his shoulder. Realizing it was 100% healed, he made a few swinging motions and grinned.

"Hey thanks doc!" he said.

"If you do anyzhing else as idiotic as that, zhere vill be no use of zhe medi gun next time." he sternly stated, switching it off.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." he carelessly replied.

"You may leave."

Happy as could be, the Scout ran out of the medical bay.

"Dieser Junge wird nie lernen."

The Medic gathered the belts and returned them to the closet. Catching sight of the book once again, he sighed and sat down at his desk. Pulling the book in front of him, he opened it.

A warm smile appeared on his lips. These were his most cherished moments in his life. The best time of his life was immortalized in front of him.

In all of the pictures, he looked nothing like he was today. The man in the pictures was so young and happy. An aura of bliss and happiness was radiated off of his smiling face, as well as the woman in the pictures with him.

The time with her had been absolutely perfect.

It was taken to soon from him.

As he flipped through page after page of pictures, the smile slowly faded from his face. As the events continued in the album, the Medic could remember the events that followed them.

Never had he been happy in his life until he was finally able to be with her. Yet, it was a time cut short.

The time of Karolin and Joseph Artz.

* * *

**Like it so far? I hope so.**

******Yeah that might not have been the best position to yank a shovel out, but what can you do?**

**I'm going to polish this story as much as I can, so it might not be updated to, to frequently.**


End file.
